


Kate Bishop Goes On A Panty (Boxer?) Raid

by DarthAbby



Series: Adventures of a Sniper and Her Boyfriends [1]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Men's Underwear, Underwear, Underwear Kink, Underwear Theft, Women's Underwear, literally all that happens in this fic is people stealing their SOs' undies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 03:28:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13379166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthAbby/pseuds/DarthAbby
Summary: Kate wears Steve's and Bucky's underwear. It escalates from there.





	Kate Bishop Goes On A Panty (Boxer?) Raid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ava_Dakedavra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ava_Dakedavra/gifts).



> Em requested this literally half a year ago and I'm a terrible friend who didn't finish until now.
> 
> Link to her amazing and hilarious art at the end.

It was laundry day. By which Kate meant, she was finally out of underwear. Even the borderline 'how little fabric can this have before it's no longer considered an article of clothing’ panties she wore under particularly tight dresses.

Of course, Kate had not  _ realized _ it was laundry day until she got out of the shower and discovered that she had no underwear.

Shit.

In her defense, it  _ had _ been a busy week. First Doom had been his usual annoying self and sent in a horde of Doombots, and then it was her sister’s birthday, then Clint had called her into Bed-Stuy for an emergency pick-up that, as usual, had devolved into a shootout, then some sort of slime… thing… had attacked Ellis Island…

Basically, it was far too much for her to have done all that and also expect her to do laundry.

Kate huffed out a breath as she considered her options. 1) wear a used pair (no. She had  _ standards _ damnit). 2) go commando (not her favorite thing to do, but desperate times…)

A third option suddenly presented itself.

3) wear one of the boys’ boxers.

Kate grinned as she moved to the next drawer. It was perfect - she got clean underwear immediately, and guys loved it when their girlfriends wore their clothes, right? That's what all the magazines said, anyways.

They certainly had gotten all hot and bothered that time when she had stumbled blearily into the kitchen wearing one of Steve’s sweatshirts (that hung down almost to her knees) and one of Bucky’s beanies (too early to mess with a hair bush). She hadn't even gotten her coffee before they had hustled her back to the bedroom.

Yeah, this would definitely be fun.

The first pair she pulled out looked way too big. Elastic was supposed to be magic though, right? So she stepped in and pulled them up.

Only for them to immediately fall back down. Not as magical as she thought, then. She eyed the offending clothing critically, and noticed a faded “B” written in Sharpie on the tag.

_ Well, then. _

She went back to the drawer and dug through until she found a pair with “S” on the tag instead. Steve had the approximate proportions of an upside down triangle (or a Dorito, according to some very amusing people on the internet that Kate made very, very sure to never interact with under anything that could be linked to her real name), so his boxers had to be smaller, right?

She pulled them up.  _ Bingo _ . They sat low - really, really, scandalously fucking low - on her waist, more like the tops of her thighs, but they stayed up on their own.

She grinned and grabbed  _ that _ t-shirt, the one that always made Bucky blush, and pulled it on before walking out of the bedroom.

Steve was at the kitchen table, frowning at something he was reading on his tablet. Bucky was at the counter, glaring the coffee pot into submission. Neither were paying her any attention.

“Morning,” she said casually, making her way over to sit across from Steve.

“Good morning,” he answered distractedly. Bucky just grunted, not looking away from the rebellious Mr. Coffee. Tony had offered to replace it/upgrade it at least 16 different times, but Bucky always refused. They had yet to figure out why.

“Whatcha reading?” she asked. “Something naughty from the dark hole of the internet known as FFN?”

“I - what?” He finally looked up, confused. “No, it's - it's the report from the last mission.”

“Didn't you write that?”

“...yeah.”

“Dude.”

He quickly dodged her judgemental stare. “What's FFN?”

“Don't trouble yourself over it,” she said easily, leaning back in her chair so that the words printed on her shirt pocket were clear.

Steve grinned as soon as he saw them. He knew this game - he  _ loved _ this game.

“Hey, Buck! Is the coffee ready yet or what?”

“You keep askin’, you're gonna be makin’ your own damn coffee,” Bucky grumbled, still not turning around.

“ _ I _ think your coffee is  _ great _ , Buck,” Kate chimed in.

“Thank you,” he said, finally pulling the pot out and pointedly grabbing two mugs instead of three. “At least someone around here appreciates me.”

“Hey, I appreciate you all the time, Buck!”

He snorted as he turned, full mugs in hand. “You -” He stopped dead, blush rising quickly as he finally saw Kate’s shirt (and the matching, shit-eating grins of his two partners).

_ GET MORE BANG FOR YOUR BUCK! _ the shirt proclaimed. The writing was placed perfectly over Kate’s left boob.

Steve had a matching one. Sometimes they coordinated. While going on a midday run through Central Park. It always made Bucky turn an amazing shade of tomato. 

Kate even got it trending on Twitter once. Definitely one of her prouder accomplishments. Tumblr went  _ wild. _

Even in private, it was easy to get Bucky to blush when she wore that shirt. As he came over to deliver her coffee, she reached up to pull him down for a sweet kiss.

“Thanks,  _ Buck _ ,” she said, still grinning.

“You're wel-” he cut himself off (again) with a strangled noise. “You’re wearing Stevie's drawers?”

“You're  _ what?!” _

Steve had pushed himself away from the table and bent down to look almost before he had finished the whole exclamation. “Kate,” he said, sounding strained. “Why are you wearing my - no, better question, why are you  _ specifically  _ wearing my New York Mets boxers?”

“Because I wanted to have a bunch of mini versions of the NYC skyline on my body?” Kate snorted. “I'm out of underwear and Bucky’s were too big. And these were the first pair of yours that I grabbed.”

Steve blinked at her, but before he could respond -

“Mine were  _ too big?” _

“Yep,” Kate said, casually stirring some sugar into her mug. “Don't worry, Bucky. We know it's not your fault that you got the store brand serum that didn’t include the frankly ridiculous proportions of Steve’s name brand.”

Steve burst out laughing, throwing back his head with enough force that he tipped his chair and went falling backwards to the floor, which only made him laugh harder.

Bucky looked torn between laughter and outrage. “You're both punk-ass idiots,” he finally said.

“Aw, Bucky,” Steve said, still giggling a little as he got off the floor. “I thought you  _ liked _ my ass.”

“Certainly the tune you were singing last night,” Kate nodded, grinning.

“Shut  _ up, _ ” he groaned. “I'm going to the range. And Kate… for godssake do your laundry.”

* * *

By the time Bucky came back, Kate was wearing publicly acceptable clothes, and was going on another rant about a band that Steve had missed.

“She's a  _ cornerstone _ of classic rock!” she was insisting, scrolling through her phone with a look of intense concentration. “How can you not know?! It's been  _ ages _ since you woke up!”

Steve rolled his eyes from where he was watching her with exasperated fondness on the couch. “Hey, Bucky,” he greeted casually.

“Hi, Stevie. Kate.”

“Bucky!” Kate said, spinning around. “Please tell me you know who Joan Jett is.” She groaned when he shook his head. “I cannot  _ believe _ I'm dating two people who don't know the most  _ iconic  _ female rocker.” She tapped something on her phone screen, and a heavy bass guitar rhythm started playing.

Kate swing herself up and over the back of the couch to grab Bucky's hand. “As punishment, you have to dance with me.”

“Punishment,” he snorted. “Sure. Did you at least change out of Steve’s underwear?”

“I did!” she said brightly as the lyrics started up. She tugged on the waistband of her jeans, showing off the dark purple cotton underneath. “See? Now will you dance with me?”

In lieu of a response, Bucky grabbed her hand and spun her. Kate giggled as she twirled and the chorus played. It  _ did _ sound vaguely familiar - maybe he'd heard it on the radio before or something.

Kate let go of his hand to dance on her own, and Bucky stepped back to let her. The chorus started again, and Kate fist-pumped to the beat as she sang along.

_ "I love rock 'n’ roll! So put another dime in the jukebox baby, I love rock 'n’ roll! So come on, take your time and dance with me!” _

Bucky and Steve grinned, and by the end of the (pretty short) song, they were both nodding to the beat. Steve's foot was tapping, and Bucky's right index finger was drumming lightly on his left bicep.

The next song came on, but Kate reached over and turned down the volume a bit. She was grinning widely. “See? Iconic! I'm changing my ringtone on both of your phones to  _ Bad Reputation _ , like, ASAP.”

“Sure, darlin’,” Bucky drawled, handing his phone over with a smile. It was easier to just let her do it rather than wait for her to steal the phone, as he’d learned from experience. “Whatever you say.”

“Goddamn right,” Kate said victoriously, flipping through settings gleefully. “Goddamn fucking right.”

* * *

Kate walked out into the kitchen the next morning wearing a pair of Bucky’s underwear, pinned up on one side so they would stay up longer than a nanosecond. Steve had nearly laughed himself sick.

Bucky had rolled his eyes and sighed and grumbled, but still dragged both of them back to the bedroom.

Ungrateful, is what they were. Ungrateful idiots. But he loved them anyways.

* * *

After two weeks of spending at least part of each day in either Steve or Bucky’s boxers, Kate finally got her comeuppance.

“I’m home!” she called, dropping her bag by the door and kicking off her shoes. She stretched her arms over her head with a groan - keeping up with Peter on the training course was certainly doable, but that didn’t mean it was pleasant, especially after several tries.

Something popped in her back and Kate sighed. That felt a bit better. A shower would feel fucking  _ awesome _ , though.

She walked through into the kitchen, intending to grab a snack before showering, and stopped dead in the doorway. “What.”

Bucky was shirtless and barefoot, wearing only a pair of low-slung sweatpants. Steve was also barefoot, but he had on a shirt that proclaimed in big letters across his shoulder blades, ‘BABY GOT BACK!’ It was even smaller than what he normally wore (which was smaller than it should be anyways, the smug bastard), and practically a crop top. He also had on low-slung pants, but  _ his _ showed off the unmistakable strings and lace of one of the few thongs Kate owned.

“ _ What _ .” she repeated.

“Hey, Kate,” Steve greeted casually, looking over his shoulder at her before turning back to the magazine on the counter in front of him. “How was training?”

“Fine,” she said blankly, eyes tracing over Bucky’s arms as he smoothly crossed them over his bare chest. “Are you - is that - ” she struggled for a moment before finally getting some words in order in her brain. “You’re gonna stretch out my panties beyond repair.”

They both smirked at her, eyes dark and hungry. “I’ll buy you new ones.” He looked over at Bucky. “I told you this was a good idea.”

“ _ Your _ big ass is gonna stretch them out even more,” she complained to Bucky, who laughed. How dare he laugh in the face of this tragedy? Did they even know how  _ expensive _ women’s underwear is?

“Don’t worry, doll,” he drawled. “I’m not wearing your underwear.”

“Or mine,” Steve said, abandoning his magazine to step closer to her. “Or his own.”

Kate’s eyes widened at the realization. “Oh.”

Bucky grinned, and before she could react, he stepped forward and scooped her up, throwing her over his right shoulder and heading for the bedroom. Steve followed them, grinning at kate as she shook her hair out of her eyes.

“So, like, you two should wear lace and silk more often. Just sayin’.”

He laughed, and Kate heard and felt Bucky’s own chuckles.

A shower could most definitely wait.

* * *

Kate’s thong was  _ beyond _ ruined, as predicted, and, well, Steve  _ had _ said he would buy her new ones.

Bucky tagged along when Steve went to the store, and he was really only looking to get a laugh when he picked up the black, nearly sheer bra and held it up to his chest.

“Steve, does this make my tits look small?”

Without even looking up from the large box of underwear, Steve replied in the same deadpan tone; “Nah, they look big, babe.”

“You didn’t even  _ look _ ,” Bucky complained.

Steve finally turned, biting his lip to keep from laughing at he saw Bucky, complete with his serious Murder Face™, holding the scrap of lace up across his pecs. “Your tits look great, just like I said.”

Bucky’s lips twitched, valiantly trying to hold back a smile. “You’re not just saying that?”

“Never,” Steve said solemnly, though it was ruined by the shaking of his shoulders. A glint came into his eye suddenly, and oh no, Bucky  _ knew  _ that glint, it meant trouble. It meant ‘I Have A Plan And Because I’m Steven Grant Rogers It’s Going To Happen’. It meant something that was, at best, mildly embarrassing and, at worst, might topple the government of a small country or three.

That glint meant nothing good.

“Steve,” he started warningly, dropping the bra.

"She  _did_ ask for it, Buck."

" _Steve."_

But America’s Golden Boy just grinned and went to ask the nearest salesperson for some help.

* * *

When Kate returned home that night, there were three pairs of new panties waiting for her.

She did not discover them until well into the next morning, as she was much more interested in going over every stitch of the bra and panty sets that her boyfriends were wearing.

(But that’s another story)

**Author's Note:**

> [Please check out Em's incredible art for this story!](http://ava-dakedavra.tumblr.com/post/165211898692/butim-justharry-ava-dakedavra)


End file.
